Currently, when tires are stored in large volumes, such as in a warehouse, they are stored on tire racks or general purpose racks. Such racks may be anchored to the floor or a wall, and are known to be as high as 16 feet and hold six stacked rows of tires. To transport tires from a large volume storage area, the tires are removed from the rack and placed on a shipping pallet. Alternatively, tires may be placed in shipping racks. Known shipping racks hold two stacked rows of tires.